Xiao Yulong
Male|Relatives = Xiao Yunhai|Allies = Xiao Yunhai Xiao Yang|Affiliation = Xiao Clan|Planet = Blue Pole Star|Continent = Profound Sky Continent|Empire = Blue Wind Empire|City = Floating Cloud City|Age = 20+|image1 = Xiao Yulong Manhua.png|Manhua Xiao Yulong.png|Fanmade |Profound Strength = None (Currently) 3rd Level Nascent Profound Realm (Previously)|First Appearance = Chapter 3|Titles = Young Master|AKA = Young Master Xiao|First Appearance Manhua = Chapter 1|Last Appearance = Chapter 327 (Mentioned)}}Xiao Yulong was the son of the leader of the Xiao Clan, Xiao Yunhai. Appearance A young man of medium build. He was as handsome as he was elegant and charming. His eyes were crystal clear on top of a refreshing face. Personality Outwardly, He possessed many good qualities but he had never been arrogant. He was someone who was kind and polite to everyone. Even towards Yun Che, who was considered to be disabled in everyone’s eyes, hed never mocked Yun Che but instead was as gentle as he was polite. Not only that, he frequently expressed signs of concern when faced with Yun Che’s damaged profound vein problem. Inwardly, he was an scheming and malicious person who succumbs to his greed and wants to have all the good things for himself, considering others not worthy of them. Background Xiao Yulong was the son of the leader of Xiao Clan. At the age of twenty, whether it be his appearance, talent, use of speech and wisdom, they were at the top of the young generation in the Xiao Clan. His profound strength had reached the third level of the Nascent Profound Realm at the moment. He was his father, Xiao Yunhai’s, pride and joy and was also the future hope of the Xiao Clan. The clan had high expectations for him because he would become the next leader if no accidents should occur. Plotline He was extremely jealous of Yun Che marrying Xia Qingyue so he plotted with Xiao Yang to murder Yun Che with the Murdering Heart Powder . He was angry at the plot failing and tried to molest Xia Qingyue the day after the wedding, thinking he was stronger. Xia Qingyue was disgusted by his actions and beat his face up; shattering his cheekbone, knocking five teeth and another three snapped in half. In order to curry favor with the visiting Xiao Kuangyun and make sure he was selected as the new Xiao Sect disciple, he came up with a scheme for Xiao Kuangyun to obtain the married Xia Qingyue and Xiao Lingxi. The scheme was to frame Xiao Lingxi as the culprit that stole the Profound Opening Powder . Supposedly, she would then be sent to Xiao Kuangyun to be punished as he sees fit. Xiao Yulong also revealed that Yun Che was not the biological grandson of Xiao Lie and had him expelled from the Xiao Clan. He also tried to destroy Yun Che and Xia Qingyue's marriage certificate but was prevented by Chu Yueli. Later Yun Che sneaked into the Xiao Clan using the Star Concealing Pill and crippled him by stabbing through his Profound Vein's Profound Heart. Yun Che also severed his tendons, stabbed out both of his eyes, and cut off his tongue, ears, and genitals. Due to his injuries, he was not able to join the Xiao Sect. Due to his injuries and having no will to live, he died years later. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Xiao Clan Category:Enemies Category:Deceased